Another Story of Defeating Kira
by Glofish
Summary: Laziness is my curse, I had it all my life. Who am I? I am angry at Kira, at my daily life of kira worshipers and at the world. Kira ate L and bacame L. Such a typical story.


Near, Mello have lost the battle and all of the other L(s) and Light have moved away, far away to London England to shut down Wammy's house and get away from his family. Misa had died 6 years in advanc.e I'll tell you this version of this story.

'I, Je... that I am, I'm I I?' Those questions have been tormenting me for a while, I can't speak French but small words like I, Hi and some others. I grasp my head to stop those thoughts in my sleep. 'Who am I? That is merely an invalid question that stupid school teachers ask. 'I' am human, 'I' like that, 'I' hate this.' Sitting up in this dreary sleepless night, ''I' turn on my laptop to read about Kira. 'L is a really incompetent as a great detective. Kira the false god has appeared in 2006 and no one tried to stop him after a while.

"Dena!" My best friend, Leyan yells at me. 'Wake up or Kira will kill you.'

"I don't want to." My head was lying on the desk in front of me at with no eye contact of my dear friend. "Unless you have Tom Hiddleson in a Loki costume or a maid costume, either that the world ends"

"Dena... Your own world would end if you don't get up" Leyan look at her best friend peculiarly. "Why a maid costume? Usually you suggest guys in dresses."

"Because Loki dressed as a maid, besides Thor was in a wedding dress" I looked up. "I hope there is an Avengers and Code Geass crossover but Code geass and other related media is banned in several parts of the world" I added in my mind silently 'because of Kira' I got up from my chair and got my bag and laptop.

"I really wish that the media isn't censured at much. Hey I really need to uninstall some programs on my computer but clicking things are not helping." Leyan looked at me for computer advice all the time, but she could always ask for help on the internet. Doing this makes me the happy.

"I wish that I can uninstall..." I muttered to myself pushing up my glasses.

Leyan, is a really close friend. Yellow hair like a golden retriever's, I haven't figured out what her eye color is. It changes what too often but never suddenly. Quite a perfectionist, slow at homework but precise and her neurotic behavior drives me up a wall sometimes.

At school we were reading Fahrenheit 451 by Ray Bradbury for English study. Why did the teacher want us to read such a hard book? I don't really know why. Until suddenly there was a book ban on that book. I knew exactly what the teacher meant my forcing us to read it; I didn't really care about the book. I'm just lazy. So why am I writing this piece for the document? Leyan forced me to and to write is like a narrative.

Nations where brought down by Kira. Kira is god, God is Kira. Such a lack luster school church program, Believe hard or Kira will kill you. Rules are surrounded by lies that I despise. One day I will uncover the lies and kill the monster and slay it.

On the Monday 'Kira' came as a person to the assembly, Today I was going to die. I wanted to uninstall for a long time already. His name is Light Yagami.

I took a stand. "Kira is a psychopath, he kills everyone who defies him and keeps others for the use of them. He rapes the system..." I really did say that. "Kira will kill me months, weeks. I don't know."

Leyan mouthed to me to sit.

"I will not sit down!" I yelled at everyone. "I don't like sitting around as our world crumbles."

"Crumbles? You say you despicable little twerp." Light looked angry, I poked his sensitive mind. "Kira helped the world, made justice for everyone." Then he looked furious the he went to adjust his watch.

"..." I left the assembly and climbed the stairs to the top of the school building. "Goodbye leyan" I left my laptop behind me looking down from the building. Like a dagger was stuck into my heart my heart beats started to become irregular then my vision became black.

Yes I successfully killed myself. Visual novel %120 complete, now my life is complete. Life and Death done. Wait if that is true then why is it that I'm still alive?


End file.
